Talk:William (Hogwarts student)
Brother? I'm confused... Do Jacob's sibling have two older brothers who both were expelled for rule breaking? Ninclow (talk) 06:56, February 12, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCnyJhZBZas&t=928s This is the only mention of Wiliam so far, and it doesn't mention if Wiliam was expelled, at least how I understand it.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:17, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Look again, I'm pretty sure Filch asks the character if they're "William Hunter's brother" and tells how happy he is that he was expelled. Could it be a mistake within the game? William's really supposed to be Jacob? Ninclow (talk) 07:58, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :The reference to a "William Hunter" instead of "Jacob Hunter" in the the video is presumably a mistake. However, until it is confirmed as such, the only concrete conclusion we can draw from the dialogue is that the player character had two brothers – Jacob and William – who were both expelled from Hogwarts. Jacob's expulsion occurred under circumstances that lead it to become infamous. William's expulsion may have been a bit more mundane, but Filch seems to remember him as more of a troublemaker than Jacob, perhaps because he was a constant prankster along the lines of the Marauders or the Weasley twins. :It's also possible that the player character had one brother named William Jacob Hunter. He could've been known by his middle name among family and friends, but referred to by his first name at school. :In any case, though, at least we now know the player character's surname, which should make article prose a bit less clunky. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:31, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Watched the first video from the YouTuber who made the above video and it's now clear that "Hunter" was a surname he inputted. There isn't a default surname for the player character and his/her family, unfortunately. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:10, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I knew Hunter was an input name. But - I think it unreasonable to assume that Jacob was a first name or a second brother. Merula Snyde, as did Rowan Khanna also refer to the brother as Jacob and there is given no indication that Jacob's sibling have a second brother other than that sentence. Other than the fact that if the Marauders were not expelled for being a troublemaking, Fred and George were not expelled for troublemaking, if WIlliam were anything like them, did he indeed exist, that is, the likelihood of him being expelled for it is very, very slim. Especially since we know some teachers, like Professor McGonagall, are not "immune to the secret antics of troublemakers". Also, Filch is the type to accuse you of being a trouble maker for failing to hold your hand over you mouth as you sneeze while standing next to a portrait. Also, I don't know what the purpose is for it, as I can get Snape pulls the expulsion card, but - Flitwick? And for using the Disarming Charm? Self-defence or nay, that is not an eligible reason to expel anyone. At least in the sense that it contradicts the books, where expulsions are not hande out like candy. Hagrid said in second or third book, I think that it is normal and to be expected for kids at school to get into scuffles/premature, non-deadly confrontations with wands, "what, with a buch of different kids squeezed into one place like that?", so I don't think that argument is valid for anything, given what Newt and Hagrid was expelled for, (endangering human life) and that Jacob was also said to have endangered his fellow students in some way looking for the vaults, which I firmly believe means people he included in the search was put almost intentionally or recklessly at risk in order to find them. For these resasons, I think the concept of a second brother are, in a way, so fractured that it should be restricte to a behind the scenes mention at most until the brother "William" pops up again or Jacob's properly confirmed to have two names. Ninclow (talk) 15:54, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :I personally think that this is more easily explained by it being a mistake. Note that has still only been soft released. Perhaps "William" was a working name for the player's brother and that line missed copyediting? A similar thing happened in LEGO Dimensions, in which Shaw Tower is referred to as "Thorne Tower" (Thorne being the Shaws' original name during development stages of Fantastic Beasts) — in that instance, instead of concluding there were two equal buildings that served the same purpose in New York, we just noted the discrepancy in the article's BTS section. I think this ought to be treated the same way. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:29, February 12, 2018 (UTC) My point exactly. So - could we put this page up as a candidat for deletion and instead mention the usage of "Will" in Jacob's BTS section? Ninclow (talk) 22:47, February 16, 2018 (UTC) It should be redirected and not deleted, as people may still go searching for it, wondering if he existed.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:41, February 17, 2018 (UTC) They've actually fixed it now in the new beta. It is consistently Jacob in all conversations, including this one. Maybe we should mention that he was once accidentally called William on his page's trivia section? 19:28, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Non-canon? Ummmm.... I'm not sure if I'm understanding this correctly, but I gathered people who encountered this situation where this William was mentioned, experienced it before the official release of the game? Wouldn't that be ? Like Unidentified Muggle girl from Liverpool and James and Lily Potter's Muggle betrayer etc. that didn't make the final cut? I supposed a Player would have to finish the entire game to make sure it really wasn't mentioned anywhere that they have another sibling to confirm this though, sighs. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:16, April 29, 2018 (UTC)